


Na zawsze i jeden dzień

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Fluff, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Protective Crowley
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

 

Crowley uśmiechał się, wyjątkowo zadowolony z siebie. 

— Na zawsze i jeden dzień?

— Dokładnie tak.

— Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

— No cóż, musiałem nagiąć pewne prawa, ale w końcu jestem Królem. Dla ciebie wszystko — zakpił demon i rozsiadł się w ulubionym fotelu Bobby'ego.

— Jak to zrobiłeś?

— Powiedzmy, że Billie ma do mnie wielką słabość.

— Jaka Billie? — zapytał Singer, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało podejrzanie dużo zazdrości.

— Żniwiarz. To nic poważnego. Jest śliczna, ale nie aż tak, jak ty. Za to przydatna.

— Nie naigrywaj się ze mnie. Co chcesz w zamian? Bo czegoś chcesz, tego jestem pewien.

— Och, nic wielkiego. Tylko żebyś spędził resztę czasu przy moim boku, jako faworyta.

— Crowley...

— Oj, daj spokój. Teraz już nie musisz się martwić. Co by się nie działo — nie umrzesz. Podpisałem z Billie umowę. Drogo za to zapłaciłem, ale cóż... — Crowley wstał i zbliżył się do łowcy. Podszedł tak blisko, że dzieliło ich mniej niż kilka cali. — Było warto, Robercie.

Bobby, wyższy o pół głowy, pochylił się i pocałował Crowleya.

***

— Ale dlaczego ten jeden dzień? — spytał Bobby już w łóżku, leżąc obok roznegliżowanego demona.

— To na wypadek, gdyby ktoś, zgadnij kto, rozpętał kolejną Apokalipsę. Zostaje ci po niej jeden dzień ochrony. Potem ja przejmuję posterunek.


End file.
